Beging of New Beginings
by SailorMint
Summary: Rini has grown up and is neo sailor moon along with neo scouts plus moon scouts a sailor earth and mini earth and three other scouts! How is Rini going to work all this out and to top it some of the scouts don't even think of her as a leader.
1. Default Chapter

Neo Sailor Moon

The Beginning of a new Generation

Note: This story takes place in during 30th century crystal Tokyo as you all know Neo Queen Serenity is ruler Rini who is princess Serena is about 400 years old but in this time she is actually 13 years old and this is where our story begins.

Negivers

"My past incarnation may have filed at destroying the sailor scouts but this time I won't fail or my name sent princess Barrel." Her snickering laugh Brock the silent but I'll need to gain some minions to destroy them."

" I'll help you with that I still have the original sailor scouts dank even though I didn't meet some of the scouts I have there dank also you never know what you find lying around in the past." Explained the negivers.

"Finally revenge is mine at last." Once again her cold laugh broke the silent of the cold darkness."

"Sooo Diana what do you think I should bring with me." Asked the girl with pink bonny eared bones on her head and two long strait pigtails to her light purple haired cat with a crescent moon on her forehead.

" Young princess don't think about that know one can know your the princess when your outside the walls hurry up your ant houtru and her twin daughters Huaro and Taru are waiting for you at the gates." Diana exclaimed

" All right I'm going." Yelled Rini

" Hello cousin Rini it is a pleasure to meet you." Said Haru politely Haru had short purplish-pink hair that went just over her shoulders and had purple eyes she was about 10 years old (200 in our time)

" I hope you can adapt to being outside the castle walls it's pretty wrought out here." Said Taru rudely she had the same hair cut as her sister except her's when over her shoulders she unlike Haru (who has her mothers eyes and haircut and attitude) had black hair with purple highlights.

" Taru stop that you have no right to talk to our cousin like that." Haru said with anger

" She can be you cousin not mine." Taru said coldly and walked away

" Please excuse her bad behavior Rini she's really a nice girl when you get to know her." Haru explained

" I think so to she just needs time." Said Rini

Next chapter Enemies Appear Neo Sailor Moon Along Neo Saturn and Titan

Next chapter the fighting begins I would of kept going but I decided to leave you hanging make you think if Taru and Rini are going to get along


	2. Enemies appear sailor scouts transform

hello sorry for not updating sooner I was wrighting the second chapter but my computer froze and I lost everything I wrought - any way in this chapter we meet the guardian of Saturn Midnight a small black bird with the mark of Saturn on her forehead and the three characters we met in the last chapter ( Haru, Taru, and Rini ) finally transform the battle might not come out to well I stink when it comes to combat -;

Enemies appear sailor scouts transform

Beep Beep Beep Beep went Rini's alarm clock " Ug two days and I still haven't gotten use to this alarm clock said Rini to herself she got dressed in her school uniform( it's light blue skirt and shall with pink bow for all of you who were wondering - ) and went down stairs when suddenly she slipped and fell the rest of the way down (O-O inhered her mom's clumsiness) " AHHHHH" bang " Owwww." she said wining

"Haaaaa ha ha ha ha your so clumsy you fall down stairs I mean how can you do that!" Taru said cracking up in her chair almost falling out of it

" Taru quit being mean to her." said Haru across the room Rini noticed that she was feeding some black bird ( so you know there in there school uniforms to the shirt is a dark red color the skirt and shall both checkered with a green almost mint color and light green)

" So what's the bird's name?" Rini asked

" Oh this is Midnight I found her a couple of days before you came to live with us." Haru said noticing that Rini was staring at something " um are you ok?"

Rini was thinking to herself 'this bird it has the mark of Saturn on it's forehead if this is what I think it is but it can't be I thought there were only guardians for the moon' just then she snapped out of her thought to reply to Haru " Um ya I'm ok I was just wondering did you know what you mother did in the 20th century?"

" No she doesn't talk much about then why do you ask" Haru wondered what Rini was talking about

" Oh it's nothing don't worry" 'I guess Houtaru didn't tell them about being Sailor Saturn hm I wonder if' her thoughts were interrupted

"Hay I would love to hear you guys babble but were going to be late for school so hurry up" Taru exclaimed walking towed the door

"Oh no I can't be late for school" they both said at the same time running toured the door

later at school

Rini looked at the grades from the test in the hallway of her school lets see a B- well it's not perfect but a least it's better than my mom's grades when she was in middle school I decided to look who got the perfect scours on there tests 'lets see the who got the best score Amanda I wonder who she is she's not in my class' just then a girl who had short light blue hair ( like Amy's hinthint) and blue eyes

"I got the highest score agene" said Amanda

"Hi you must be Amanda I'm Rini pleased to meat you and coagulations on the A." Rini said with excitement because she might make a friend

" Huh your talking to me." Said Amanda surprised that someone was talking to her looking back over her shoulders to make sure that there was no one else behind her

" Of cores I am who else could I be talking to." Rini said surprised

" Um sorry about that it's just no ones ever completed me on my grades before." Amanda said embarrass

" Ya I was wondering if you would like to be my friend I'm new here and I don't know any one here." said Rini

" Sure why not I mean I don't have any friends either." Amanda said with cheer in her voice

Later after school

" Bye Amanda see you tomorrow." Rini said walking away from the building waving good bye to her new friend

" Bye Rini." said Amanda still at the gates Rini was still looking back at her friend when she noticed anther girl who looked sort of like her walking out of the gates she had long blue hair and blue eyes she was about a year or two younger than Amanda Rini noticed that Amanda was talking to her but the younger girl just gave her a cold stare and walked in the opposite direction of Rini Amanda was following her ' I wonder if that's her sister I mean they both have the same eyes but I can't exactly remember who had those eyes o well it will probably figure it out tonight' she kept thinking over and over agene as she walked to Taru and Haru's school

"Hey guy's what' s up." Rini asked as she walked toward the gate of their school

" Oh great just what I need to ruin my reputation the cults." said Taru

" Hey I'm not a cults... okay maybe I am but you don't need to be mean about it." shouted Rini boiling mad

" Mean is what I like to do." Taru stated

" Can't we just all get along." Haru said knowing that see was going to have to break them up but just then the heard a scream

" That sounded like it was coming from that street over there." said Rini running to see what happened as they came around the corner the saw a giant plant like thing with vines all over the place destroying buildings and draining people's energy

" This has never happed before and I don't think it's good." Haru said with a little fear in her voice

" Oh what gave it away it attacking people or it destroying the buildings." Taru said almost yelling at her

" Girls this isn't the time hey is that Midnight." Rini was pointing at the sky the little black bird perched it's self on Taru's shoulder

" Listen up good girls." Diana said coming behind them

" IS THAT CAT TALKING! 00 " Haru said with frightened even more

" Oh this is pointless" Diana jumped in the air and a locket ( same one as sailor moon had for her first transformation) than Midnight did the same thing two pens dropped one like the original sailor scouts they both had a planet on top that was gold and had the Saturn symbol on both Haru's was like the original color of sailor Saturn's pen and Taru's was a darker shade of purple

" Transform now." Diana commanded

" Moon Prisom Power"

" Saturn Power"

" Titan Power"

I'm sorry it toke me so long to finish wrighting this chapter I've decided to stop here because it's a little long and I need my sleep for MCAS so don't exspect any updates soon okay next time it's

' The war begins Neo Mars and Mercury awaken"


	3. Mars ans Mercury

A war begins Neo Mars and Mercury awaken

* * *

The sailor scouts had trance formed ready to fight the monster Rini was wearing her original colors except she had her mothers broach on her bow Taru had her moms colors from when she was sailor Saturn but only she had the Saturn's mark on her broach and then Haru she had a purple skirt and broach and pink bows 

"Okay what happened tell me please" Haru said trying to say calm

"I'll tell you later okay" Rini than faced the plant monster "Hay nega trash you looking for trouble well you've got it I'm Neo Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you'

" Okay even when she's not in front of many people she still acts like a weirdo" said Sailor Titan (who is Taru Neo sailor Saturn is Haru)

"I really want to be clued in hear." Explained Saturn

"Just attack already" exclaimed Sailor Moon

"How do I do that" Saturn wondered as the Silence Glave appeared

"Say the first words that come to your head just like when you transformed" explained sailor moon

"Titan Silent Beam" Titan pointed her pointer finger and her middle finger and a white beam hit the monster then spikes were headed right for her

"I've got it Saturn Silent Barrier" An invisible barrier was put up and all the spikes broke when they hit

"I'll finish it, Moon Tiara Flash" (Do I Have to describe it to you same thing as the original sailor moon's attack okay)

The monster quickly "Alright I've got questions and you've answers so spill it" Demanded Taru

"You're mother can explain it more than I can" said Rini (They have detransformed that's why I'm using there names)

"What does mom have to do with this" Haru asked confused

"Your mother, Houtaru was the original Sailor Saturn" said Rini in a calm voice

"You're joking mom would have told us" Taru said

"I'm afraid Rini isn't kidding" spoke a soft voice that belonged to Midnight

* * *

They began walking down the street Haru and Taru went in the direction of the house wile Rini went to explore the city and she totally spaced out and bumped into someone 

"Hey watch were you're going"

"Sorry" Said Rini knowing it was her fault she then looked at the person she bumped into it was a girl her age with long red hair and purple eye once again Rini thought she knew this person she was wearing a private school uniform (same color and style as coughcough Ray's coughcough)

"Hey what are you staring at" said the annoyed girl

"Um sorry you look like someone I know what's your name my name is Rini"

"I don't know why you ask because I've never met you but since you ask my name is Raysha and goodbye Rini"

"Okay bye maybe I'll see you around" Rini got up and started to go the long way home

'I don't like her she's to laid back' Raysha thought than she saw something on the ground it was a red pen with a gold planet with the mars symbol on it 'wow this is pretty someone must have dropped it probably that rabbit girl might as well hang on to it though'

Next Morning

Taru and Haru were eating breakfast when Taru started counting "Tree, Two, One"

"Ahhhhh bang oww" they heard Rini's crash

"Told you she'd trip"

"Stop being mean to her Taru" said Haru

"See you later guys" Rini said zooming out the door

"I think I missed something the airhead going early" said Taru

"I think I missed something to" said Haru

"Rini" She heard a name calling to her

"Huh o Hello Amanda" Rini said to the girl walking up to her

"Would you like to come over my house today you can meet my family."

"I would love to come over 'hmm I still can't remember were I've seen those eyes before o well' Rini thought it over in her head

"We better get to class" Amanda said making Rini lose her train of thought

"What makes you say that Amanda" Rinnnnng went the school bell

"You're good"

"I try well see you after class"

"Bye Amanda"

Later After School

* * *

'Hm I wonder were Rini is, what's that Amanda saw a blue pen with the Mercury symbol on it she picked it up and put it in her pocket

"Hey Amanda sorry I'm late I found my cat wondering out in the ally so I got her and came her o yah intro Diana Amanda, Amanda Diana"

"Aww she's so cute I have a cat to well it's really my sister's cat but he's always playing with the family so"

"What's his name?"

"Shimmer it's more of a girls name but Corrine insisted it "

"Who's Corrine?"

"My youngest sister the second youngest is Amaya"

Later

"Mom I'm home and I brought a friend Mom? That's funny she's usually home by now" Amanda said confused

"Maybe it has something to do with this note hears what is says 'I had to work late today pick up your sisters at the shrine they're with their friends'

"Well we better go pick them up" Said Amanda

* * *

Stopping here sorry it took so long translation for Amaya-night rain 

Neat time we met Corrine and Amaya we also see Raysha again along with two mystery characters

**Taru:** When is the next chapter coming out?

**Sailor Mint:** when I finish the next chapter

**Taru:** O so that will be like never

**Sailor Mint:** Your evil you know that

**Taru:** Yes I know O and all you people out there review or I'll wipe you out of existence! Till next time

**Sailor Mint:** See ya


	4. Family Problems

**Chapter 4**

**I know this took a long time but I had a lot of things to do and since school started again there wasn't much time to do this.

* * *

**

The girls were walking down the street and they came to the steps to the temple.

'Cherry Hill Temple I haven't been here in a long time.' Rini said to herself when she read the sign.

"Come on." Amanda said walking up the stairs "We're almost there." She looked over to see Rini having a difficulty climbing the stairs "Are you okay?"

"They… need… an… escalator." Rini said between breaths when they reached the top they heard voices. Then they saw a girl run by with a priestess outfit on run by she had black hair that had a red tint it was short and was held in two low pony tails. Her eyes were violet. She seemed 12. They then herd a voice.

"Come back here with my CD Miya." They saw a 10 year old looking girl with black hair it went to her shoulders and was slightly pointed at the edges. Her eyes where brown She was wearing a red school uniform with light blue bows.

"Kimy you can always get another one." Said a girl who was also 10, she had short blond hair and light blue eyes. She had a blue uniform with pink bows.

"Shut up Corrine no one asked you." Kimy glared at her.

Miya ran behind the girl with long blue hair and blue eyes. "Amaya help me!" Miya begged

"Sorry but your on your own." Amaya stepped out of the way.

"Alright everyone cut it out." Raysha appeared in her priestess outfit every one stopped then Amanda spoke up.

"Hello Raysha I've come to pick up the trouble makers." Amanda said

"O Amanda no they weren't any problem it was my sisters that were the problem" Raysha said glaring at the two she then realized that Rini was with her.

"Hey Raysha I didn't know I'd be seeing you again so soon." Rini said with a smile

"Ya I still have a bone to pick with you when you bumped into me." Raysha said

"Sorry, again." Rini said rubbing her head

Later in the shrine

Every one was sitting around the table Corrine had a creamish-white kitten on her shoulder it had a star on its forehead and in the star was the Mercury symbol his name was Shimmer. Kimy had a grey kitten on her head on it's forehead it also had a star but it had the Mars symbol in the star her name was Starlight. Diana was on a pillow over near the door.

"So Rini were do you live because if you lived in this area I'm sure we would have met before." Raysha asked looking to fined out more about this girl who showed up all of a sudden out of no wear.

"Well I live on the other side of Tokyo I'm staying with my cousins for awhile." Rini explained it wasn't exactly a lie she did live on the other side of Tokyo she just left out the part that she lived in the Crystal Tokyo Place.

"Meow Meow." Starlight began meowing Kimi then put a black collar around her neck and walked over to the door and then let her out the Kitten scurried out the door. Then the door was shut once more.

Rini then came up with an idea "Why don't we go outside it's stuffy in here." They all thought that was a good idea so they went out they then heard screaming. Rini then took off leaving everyone behind.

"Moon Prisom Power." She transformed into Sailor Moon. She saw a snake like creature "Hey you how dare you trash our city in the name of the moon I will punish you." She said as she got into her pose.

"Well it's about time you showed up!" Titan yelled from near the monster.

"Sailor Moon we need help none of our attacks had any effect on it." Saturn said from the other side.

"Alright moon Tiara Flash." When the attack hit it didn't do any damage she grabbed it as it retuned to her. "Nothings working what do we do now?" Diana then showed up with Raysha and Amanda.

"Why are we here?" Raysha asked

"Girls listen up do you have the pens?" Diana asked

"Were did you learn to talk?" Amanda asked

"Just take your pen and say Mercury Power." She said talking to Amanda "And you say Mars Power." She said talking to Raysha.

"Alright but I won't grantee any thing Mars Power." Raysha said holding up her pen

"I'll give it a shot Mercury Power." Amanda did the same

Raysha had a red skirt, broach, gloves and heels and back bow. The front bow dark purple.

Amanda had light blue skirt, broach, gloves and boots that went to her knees her bows were regular blue.

"What happened?' Amanda asked

* * *

**Next time we learn more about our characters and there families. And hey who's this new girl. Stay tuned till next time on "New Girl" could she be a sailor scout.**

**Translation time**

**Miya means shrine as in temple shrine that they live at common knowledge for all**

**Sailor Mint- Yay I finished the 4th chapter **

**Taru- Woo big accomplishment…. Not.**

**Haru-Why do you have to pick on everyone?**

**Taru-Because**

**Sailor Mint-Hey I'll cut your lines in the next chapter but I'm not good at that I know I'll put in bloopers**

**Haru+Taru-What**

**Sailor Mint- Well any way please review (Runs Off)**

**Taru-Or all kill you all (Runs after her to kill her before she gets the bloopers)**

**Haru- She doesn't mean that please review (Runs after Taru so she doesn't kill Sailor Mint)**


End file.
